the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Smith and Bender Bending Rodríguez meet Solo: A Star Wars Story
Roger Smith and Bender Bending Rodríguez meet Solo: A Star Wars Story is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars spin-off crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Plot On the planet Corellia, orphaned children are made to steal to survive. Young adults Han and Qi'ra make an escape from a local gang. They bribe an Imperial officer with stolen coaxium (a powerful hyperspace fuel) for passage on an outgoing transport, but Qi'ra is apprehended before she can board. Han vows to return for her and joins the Imperial Navy as a flight cadet. When the recruiting officer asks for his surname, Han explains that he is alone with no family, so the recruiter gives him the last name "Solo". Three years later, Han has been expelled from the Imperial Flight Academy for insubordination and is serving as an infantryman on Mimban. He encounters a group of criminals posing as Imperial soldiers led by Tobias Beckett, including: Roger Smith and Bender Bending Rodríguez. Han attempts to blackmail them into taking him with them, but Beckett has him arrested for desertion and thrown into a pit to be fed to a Wookiee named Chewbacca. Able to understand Chewbacca's language, Han persuades him to cooperate to escape. Beckett, aware of the usefulness of a Wookiee's strength, rescues and enlists them in the gang to steal a shipment of coaxium on Vandor-1. The plan goes awry when the Cloud Riders, a group of so-called terrorists led by Enfys Nest, arrive, resulting in the deaths of two crew members, including Beckett's wife, and the destruction of the coaxium. Beckett reveals that he, Roger, and Bender were ordered to steal the shipment for Dryden Vos, a high-ranking crime boss in the Crimson Dawn syndicate. Han and Chewbacca volunteer to help them steal another shipment to repay the debt. They travel to Vos' yacht where Han finds Qi'ra, who has joined Crimson Dawn, and is Vos' top lieutenant. And there Roger meets a beautiful mink called "Minerva", but Minerva just brushes him off as Bender gets a little jealous. Han suggests a risky plan to steal unrefined coaxium from the mines on Kessel; Vos approves but insists Qi'ra and Minerva accompany the team. Qi'ra leads them to Lando Calrissian, an accomplished smuggler and pilot who she hopes will lend them his ship, a freighter called the Millennium Falcon. Han challenges Lando to a game of sabacc, with the wager being Lando's ship. Lando cheats to win but agrees to join the mission in exchange for a share of the profits. After reaching Kessel in the Falcon and infiltrating the mine, Lando's droid co-pilot L3-37 instigates a slave revolt. In the confusion, they steal the coaxium, but L3 is fatally damaged, and Lando is wounded during the escape. Meanwhile, Chewbacca manages to find a group of other Wookies that had gone into hiding after the Empire had conquered their original homeworld, but when the others decide to take another ship to escape, Chewbacca, Roger, Bender, and Minerva choose to stay with Han. With the help of L3's navigational computer, hot-wired into the ship's systems, Han pilots the ship through the dangerous and uncharted Kessel Run in approximately twelve parsecs to elude an Imperial blockade. The Falcon, badly damaged, lands on the planet Savareen to process the coaxium. During a confrontation with Enfys, who tracked the team from Vandor, Lando flees in the Falcon, deserting everyone else. Enfys explains to Han that she and her crew are not pirates, but rebels made up of victims from the tyrannical state of the galaxy trying to strike back at the syndicates and the Empire. Han becomes sympathetic to their cause and tries to trick Vos, but the crime lord reveals Beckett has already alerted him to the double-cross. Vos sends his guards to kill Enfys, but the Cloud Riders overpower them instead, leaving Vos defenseless. Having anticipated Vos's strategy, Han tries to take the coaxium, only for Beckett to betray Vos, escaping with it and taking Chewbacca hostage. Qi'ra kills Vos and sends Han, Roger, and Bender after Beckett. And Minerva gives Roger a passionate kiss and tells him he's not a rat as she thought he was before he, Han, and Bender go after Beckett. Qi'ra and Minerva contact Vos' superior, the former Sith lord Maul, to inform him of the mission's failure, and claim Vos' position. Qi'ra blames the failure on Beckett, never mentioning Han, Roger, and Bender. Maul orders Qi'ra and Minerva to meet with him on Dathomir. Han, Roger, and Bender catch up to Beckett and confront him, shooting Beckett before he can return fire. With his dying words, Beckett tells Han that he made a smart choice because he would have shot Han. Qi'ra and Minerva leave in Vos's yacht, while Han, Chewbacca, Roger, and Bender turn the coaxium over to Enfys, who offers Han a chance to join the rebellion against the Empire; when he declines, she gives him a vial of coaxium, enough to purchase a ship of his own. Han, Chewbacca, Roger, and Bender locate Lando and challenge him to a rematch in sabacc, once again wagering the Falcon. Han wins, having stolen the card Lando was keeping up his sleeve in order to cheat, and he Chewbacca, Roger, and Bender leave for Tatooine, where Han heard a crime lord is putting together a profitable job and the film ends with the Falcon jumping into hyperspace. Trivia *This film marks it's first appearances of Minerva Mink, Snap, Capper, and Captain Celaeno. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off's Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War Films Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series